The present disclosure relates a sensor for sensing the position of a piston rod of a hydraulic cylinder assembly relative to a reference position, and providing signals indicating the position. The sensor is used for hydraulic cylinders on a prime mover, such as the cylinders used for lift arms on a loader, and the signals are compatible with an overall machine operation network.
Sensors for determining the extension of piston rods have been used. The prior art sensors will provide signals indicating the extension of a piston rod from a reference position. The prior art sensor mountings are arranged differently and require difficult manufacturing processes.